Memories Bitter Sweet
by Burns4Sokka
Summary: Sokka has this weird feeling in him that he can't seem to identify. Could it be..fear? He can't sleep, he dosn't eat A REAL SHOCKER and he's starting to get worried...A mix of comedy, tragedy, and romance. FINISHED! R&R, PLZ!
1. The Spark That Kindled the Flames

Behold! A Fanfic is born, under the category of Avatar: The Last Airbender! Feast your eyes on its awesomeness! gasp Okay, now that I've gotten past that, this is my fan fiction, Memories. This is about Sokka, because I LIVE UNDER THE SPELL OF SOKKA'S CUTENESS, HILARITY, AND SARCASM!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STINKIN' AVATAR, IF I DID, I'D BE A MILLIONARE LIVING SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN DUSTY OLD TUCSON, ARIZONA!

Chapter 1: The spark that kindled the flame

The fire was dying out, and Aang and Katara were sleeping quietly, but Sokka somehow couldn't fall asleep. He rolled over on his side and looked onto the fading embers of the campfire.

What was wrong with him? He hadn't been hungry either, and that was something to be about. Aang and Katara were certainly surprised to see him reject food; the three of them hadn't eaten in hours.

Aang snored lightly, and he slowly drifted into Sokka's train of thought. The Avatar, only a 12-year-old monk, but nevertheless, the Avatar, master of all four elements. Sokka could hardly believe at first that he was a friend, but now, he felt almost like a brother to Aang. True, the kid could be a bit annoying, but he was just trying to be himself, after all, he was the last Airbender.

Katara rolled over next to her brother, curling up in a ball on her side.

Katara, his younger sister. She was so sweet to both of them, so caring and understanding. Sokka realized that he underappreciated her sometimes, and that made him feel foolish. Katara was always there to take care of him and Aang, she was the only family they, or he, for that matter, had. His parents were long-gone, his mother dead and his father off fighting the war with the other men from the Southern Water Tribe. If only he could make it up to her… somehow.

Was that what was bugging him? He was feeling guilty for under appreciating his sister?

_Maybe… _He thought to himself: _Maybe I should make breakfast for us in the morning, I bet they would like something good to wake up to for a change. Aang and Katara have been working so hard, and…what have I been doing? Being lazy, that's what I've been doing. I hardly helped set up camp at all yesterday. _

He crawled out of his sleeping bag and walked out into the dark shadow of the trees. The forest was awfully quiet, except for the noise of a few midnight crickets chirping peacefully in the bushes. The rhythmic tune calmed him, and he was able to look for food more easily. He found a berry bush and a few different types of nuts, along with three apples. That should have been a good enough breakfast for the three of them. He could roast the nuts while the fire was still going.

He laughed to himself. Thelast time he had found nuts, Aang and Katara weren't willing to eat them, but he was sure they would change their mind.

He reached the campsite, setting the food down by the fire. He roasted the nuts and wrapped them in a blanket, they would be cooled by morning. He put the berries and apples in a second blanket and looked over to check on Aang and Katara, but what shocked him was what he didn't see…

Sarah: That Chapter wasn't too long, but the story gets better!

Dani: Your story stinks on ice, Sarah.

Sarah: Well, gee, thanks for your support. pushes Tweek off the chair

Dain: Ow…okay, it's average, I guess.

Sarah: That's more like it.


	2. False Alarm

Yay! I got a review! Well, it's only one review, but I'm new here at and this is my first story ever!

Sarah: I want to introduce my friends Tweek and Dani. (Sorry about the Dain thing, that was a typo.) I HATE TYPOS! ROAR!

Tweek: Why'd you push me off the chair?

Sarah: It's a lot of fun, and I had to take my anger out on someone, right?

Tweek: --U

Dani: ON WITH THE SHOW! (Which stinks, by the way) Uh oh, Sarah's angry… RUN TWEEK, RUN!

Chapter 2: False Alarm!

Sokka panicked. Aang and Katara were gone! He looked for any tracks or signs, but the whole campsite was empty!He was about to look for them when he saw Katara and Aang come out of the trees. He ran over, stupefied.

"Where'd you two go?" He asked, pointing at Katara.

"We went to the river to get a drink." Katara answered.

"Phew. I thought you guys had been kidnapped or something."

"No, we were just really thirsty, have you noticed how dry the air is here?" Aang said, waving his arms in the air.

Katara sniffed. "Did you cook something Sokka?"

"Yeah," He replied, pointing over at the food wrapped in the blankets. "I made some breakfast before you got up, you know, because I didn't help out a whole lot yesterday."

Katara was surprised. "You made breakfast? Are you feeling alright? Ypu're usually the one asking for breakfast.You didn't eat anything last night either…is something bugging you?"

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. WAS something bugging him? He thought. He had been like this for a while, uptight and depressed, maybe there was something missing…

"I'm fine." He finally said. "I, uh… didn't feel too well last night, my stomach was upset, I feel alright now though."

Katara gave her brother a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and sat down with Aang near the remains of last night's fire. Momo climbed up Sokka's legs and sat on his shoulders.

"Hey, buddy." He said to the lemur. Momo chirred happily.He unwrapped the blankets and handed Aang an apple and a handful of nuts. Aang thanked Sokka and took them eagerly, but Katara ate slowly. Sokka was acting funny…After they finished eating Katara and Aang gathered up the supplies and loaded them onto Aapa's back. It was Sokka's turn to drive.He whipped Aapa's reigns and called "Yip yip" to the bison, and they took off. Once they were into the air, Things started to go more smoothly.About an hour later Aang and Katara were playing a guessing game and Sokka was staring blankly into the sky, his mind completely blank.

"Okay, okay, 'Aang said wearily, recovering from a laughing fit, "It's big…and blue!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "The ocean?"

"Howdja know?"

"Aang, we've been playing this game for half an hour, can we do something else?"

Sokka finally snapped out of his mindless daze. He pulled out his boomerang. It was so special, they couldn't possibly know what it meant to him. He felt its smooth metal surface. Then it him. It was his father that was making him feel this way. He missed his father. He was the only one Sokka had to look up to, the only person who understood him. He held his boomerang close to him, and then put it back in its sheath. Katara caught a glimpse of him doing this, and was suddenly over whelmed with sympathy and love for her brother. Even though his cynical, sarcastic mood got in the way sometimes, she loved him, so much…

Dani: You're story's depressing Sarah, why can't you write a funny story for once?

Tweek: Don't make her mad, please! I BEG OF YOU!

Sarah: Relax, I'm not mad, Tweek. Gives Tweek a hug Besides Dani, it's MY fanfic, I'll write it how I want!

Tweek: Oh great.

Sokka: You're story's deep, but I have to agree with Dani that IS depressing. I'm not like that for real!

Sarah: OMG! Sokka is in my HOUSE! Lets go of Tweek and squeezes Sokka, threatening to break him in half

Dani: Pff. Big deal, Zuko's better!

Sarah: Shut up, Dani, I'm in my COMFORT ZONE RIGHT NOW!

Sokka: Help….me…..!


	3. FLASHBACK!

Sokka: I'm bored.

Sarah: Put some music on, what do you like to listen to?

Dani: Probably gay music like Guided By Voices.

Sarah: Hey! Guided By Voices is NOT gay, and neither is Sokka!

Sokka: I don't even know who they are, and besides, I'm Nirvana fan.

Sarah: I LOVE NIRVANA! MEMORYYYYYY, OH, MEMORYYYYYY, OH!

Sokka: Then we'll get along fine, well, put your CD on while you write your story.

Katara stared at her brother with heavy eyes. As Aang watched her do this, he became worried.

"What's the matter, Katara?" Aang asked her.

Katara turned her attention to Aang. "I'm worried about Sokka. He hasn't been eating or sleeping lately."

"He said it was just a stomachache."

"LOOK at him, Aang, it's more than just a stomachache that's bothering him, he's miserable."

"Well than what could it be?"

"I think he might be lonely."

"What?"

"I'll explain…

Sarah: PUT ON YOUR FLASHBACK SHADES! (Flashback Narrated by Katara)

He was 13 and I was 12, we were watching our mother die…that traumatized Sokka for life. I cried on his shoulder as he stared out into the cold, Sokka was trying his hardest not to, but failing. (Don't tell him I told you Aang, he'll kill me.) Then our father came out. He forced us to get up, and we knew it was for our own good. We had to leave our mother's body out in the cold…

Once we reached the safety of our hut. Before our father left, he gave Sokka his boomerang. He asked Sokka to protect our tribe. Sokka took the boomerang, and when he looked up, our father was gone. Sokka lit a lantern and went out, all I could do was hug him. As the sky turned from blood red to black, we watched the ships sail off. Sokka hasn't seen his father since.

Sarah: END OF THE FLASHBACK

"That's depressing." Aang stated.

"I know, I think he misses our father, they had a really special bond. I just wish there was some way for me to comfort him, but if I try to talk to him, he'll deny there's anything wrong."

Sarah: I'm gonna end the chapter here, 'kay?

Dani: YOU CAN'T JUST RANDOMELY END THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT!

Sarah: It appears I just did.

Sokka: I never cried!

Sarah: What did I say before? It's my fanafic.

Tweek: Sokka, if you never cried, why are you blushing?

Sokka: …Uh, I think I'm getting sick again…TAKE THAT, YOU ROCK! Check to see if I have a fever…

Sarah: Hey, Sokka, wanna dance with me? turns radio station to 92.1& 101.3 KFMA Tucson's New Rock

Sokka: We can't dance to new rock!

Sarah: What if it's Diamonds and Guns by Transplants?

Sokka: That song is fun…WHOO HOO! sings along

Dani: You guys dance like retards.

Sarah: ignoring Dani IT'S A WICKED WORLD THAT WE LIVE IN, IT'S CRUEL, AND UNFORGIVIN'…WOO HOO! spins Sokka around

Tweek: If you can't beat 'em, ignore 'em. Puts headphones on and listens to Marilyn Manson


	4. Humor and Sushi

I'm sooooo sorry Blazer83, but Sokka is unwilling to tell me his number. I even threatened him with a spoon! And Mexman1993, thanx for the compliment .

Sokka: She's high on allergy medicine, don't worry about her.

Sarah: MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm evil, I'm so evil you wouldn't believe it if TOLD ya that I was evil but I'm not evil but I AM!

Sokka: backing away slowly Is she going to be okay?

Tweek: Yeah, eventually.

Dani: Well if you ask me she's INSANE!

Sarah: No one asked you, spoil sport.

Dani: Do you even know where you're going with this story?

Sarah: ……Maybe…..Hey Sokka, wanna dance some more?

Sokka: I dunno, last time I got a cramp in my side.

Dani: Then don't eat so much before dancing. You eat like a wild hogmonkey.

Sokka: Hey, I love food, okay?

Sarah: You're CUTE when you're hungry. (scoots uncomfortably close to Sokka)

Dani: Zuko's cuter, all the time.

Sarah: WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ZUKO!

Tweek: What's wrong with Zuko?

Sarah: Okay, he's got a real hot body and all, but that scar is such a turn-off. I like him, I just don't LOVE him.

Sokka: How long does that allergy medicine work for?

Dani: 12 hours.

Sokka: When did she take it?

Dani: Exactly….(looks at the clock as: the hour hand reaches the 3 and the minute hand reaches the 12/ it becomes 3:00) ...12 hours ago!

Sokka: 0.o…Were there any side effects?

Sarah: Dance cravings.

Sokka: Do you still want to dance?

Sarah: Naw, I want to SING!

Sokka: Sorry I asked. --U …..Oh no….

Sarah: NO…SLEEP…'TILL BROOKLIN! NO…SLEEP ………'TILL BROOKLIIIIIIIN!

Dani: Are my ears bleeding yet?

Sokka: Hey lighten up, she's pretty good. (elbows Dani)

Sarah ends song and jumps of the stage and back to the computer

Sarah: Thank you! Takes a bow

Sokka: Hey wait, if you were over there, than who's typing?

Tweek: HELLO?

Sokka: Hello.

Dani: Sarah, why couldn't you have been a Zuko fan like me?

Sarah: BECAUSE I'M EVIL...I'M SO EVIL YOU WOULND'T BELIEVE IT IF-

Dani: Don't start that again!

Sokka: I'm hungry. (rubs his growling stomach)

Dani: UGH! LIKE I CARE!

Sokka: Jeez, sooooorrry, miss crabby.

Tweek: Speaking of crabs, I have some spicy crab roll sushi if you want to try...(tray of sushi's empty in two seconds flat )…SOKKA!

Sokka!BUUUUURRRP! …Sorry…

Dani: YOU PIG!

Sarah: You ate that whole thing in two seconds flat?

Sokka: Pretty revolting, huh? (hopes that Sarah will leave him alone)

Sarah: (squeezing Sokka's waist) I LOVE YOU!

Sokka: (nauseous from being squeezed around his stomach) Tweek, I think I'm gonna be sick, you want your sushi back?

Tweek: laughing slightly No thanks, it's never the same the second time….

Dani: You guys are GROSS!

Sarah: Can it, Dani, (lets go of Sokka, who's relieved) Well, I better get to writing. See you guys in a bit?

Sokka: Yeah, I need to regain my composure.

Dani: Oh boy…….

I tried to make as good as I could, but I think there's a glitch in my computer...>. 


	5. Found In The Night

Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started last week. Blazer83, Sokka doesn't have a phone number he finally admitted after a few spork stabs(thanks for the tip). I don't know how he got here or what, but he went to school with me and everyone was all like, "OMG!"

Sokka: I HATE LOCKERS…AND FANGIRLS!

Sarah: Oh, c'mon, they're not that bad, they're better than sushi, remember?

Sokka: Yeah….Don't remind me of the sushi episode.

……… (Long silence)

Sokka: Are you going to write more depressing things about me and my father?

Sarah: Yes, why?

Sokka: --U

Dani: I WANNA GROW….UP TO BE….BE A DEBASER!

Dani holds the headphones close to her ears and dances in circles to The Pixies album Doolittle, one of the most underappreciated albums out there.

Tweek: HEY! GIMME MY HEADPHONES BACK, BLIZZOTCH!

Dani: Uh oh….

Sarah: AND YOU THINK SOKKA AND I DANCE LIKE RETARDS, JEEZ! Well, here goes chapter 5….

Sokka heard very little of what Katara and Aang were talking about. For once, he didn't care. He was more worried about himself than what they were saying. He needed to cheer up, there was no need to be so depressed. He steered Aapa silently.

"Katara, don't feel worried. I'm sure after having something to eat Sokka will feel better." Aang whispered to Katara, rubbing her back comfortingly. Katara smiled. Aang always had his hopes up…always.

Aang scooted over next to Sokka. "You see any land yet?"

Sokka was looking down in his lap. "Nope."

Aang tilted his head a little bit. "You didn't even look!"

Sokka looked up out into the ocean. "Nope."

Aang sighed and went back to his original spot next to Katara.

"I don't see any land yet, do you?" He asked Katara.

"Not yet…" Katara replied shaking her head. She had Momo cradled in her arms like a baby.

Momo jumped lout of Katara's arms and scurried over to Aang, chirring that little lemur chirr.

"I know, buddy, I know, we're all worried for him…" He stared at Sokka.

ON ZUKO'S SHIP

Iroh sniffed the cool ocean breeze happily while sitting in his chair on the deck of the ship. It was a beautiful afternoon while Zuko was inside eating lunch…. The world was quiet, just for once; no complaining, no yelling, no orders, no nothing…..just complete silence. Then the Flying Bison came overhead. Was Iroh really going to tell Zuko and spoil this blissful tranquility….well, he could, but….yes, he would. His expression turned from pleased to disappointed as he left the deck and headed into the dining room.

"Prince Zuko," He said, standing in the dining room's doorway, "I've just spotted the Avatar heading westward!"

Zuko stood up.

""WHAT?" He exclaimed, rummaging across the table to find his map.

"Jeez…" Iroh mumbled under his breath.

Zuko finally found his map. He rolled it out aggressively, his amber eyes darted across it for a second, and then he looked up in surprise.

"Do you know what this means, Uncle?"

Iroh looked at the floor. "I'm not going to get another break for a long time?"

"Y-no… We'll have to travel into Ba Sing Sae!"

"But-

"Yes…I know…."

SARAH: OH BOY, A CLIFFY!

The gang landed on a small island, it seemed pretty tropical. Sokka made the fire on the beach near a tall palm tree and took out some of the leftovers from breakfast. It looked as if he was split two ways, part of him was okay, but part of him still felt uneasy. Oh, well, as long as Aang and Katara weren't worried, he would be fine. He bit into the leftover apple, and Aang and Katara shared the leftover nuts and berries. That should have been enough to hold them over until morning.

The sun stained the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, and red, and as it set, the three peacefully fell asleep on each other as the night drew closer….

In the dark bushes, two girls watched the three until they had fallen asleep. They ran swiftly on to the beach, their footprints muffled by the thick sand. One was 15, and the other was 8. The 15-year old had strawberry blonde hair, cut an inch above her shoulders, except for a long narrow braid that hung in front of her left ear, and her wispy bangs that floated in the ocean's breeze. She carried a bow and arrow on her shoulders, and she wore a bright green dress that was sleeveless and came down to her knees, her waist wrapped in a yellow cloth from her bust to her hips Around her waist was a black leather belt that had komodo rhino horns fastened to it, separated about four inches apart.

The 8-year old wore had the same hair and eyes as her sister, strawberry blonde and wispy bangs. Her dark green dress was much too big for her, and she had to keep wiping her nose on the sleeves. She carried an eight-foot long spear in her hand, hanging from the binding at the top was an ornament shaped like a fish. She turned it on its blunt end and poked Aang with it.

"They're asleep, lets move." She whispered to her sister.

The older girl nodded and dragged Sokka and Katara off while the younger one dragged off Aang, since he was lightest.

They were dragged off into the jungle…..

Sarah: Oooooh, what will happen?

Dani: I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.

Sarah: Oh, whatever, Debaser.

Dani: Hey, I like that song!

Sarah: Yeah, I could tell when you were screaming it in my ears.

Dani: …….

Sokka: you punk rockers annoy me.

Sarah: You don't like rock?

Sokka: Yeah, I'm just not a punk rocker.

Dani: Good, 'cause Tweek and Sarah don't want to share their chains and wrist bands and black eyeliner with you anyway. Zuko's hot in black, not YOU.

Sarah: Though I have to agree, SHUT UP ABOUT ZUKO! (runs after Dani with a chainsaw)

Dani: HELP!

Tweek: O.O……Dani can RUN!

Sokka: Wha! Sarah's gonna kick her butt!

Tweek: You wanna bet?

Sokka: How much you got?


	6. SokkaChan's SO SEXY!

Sarah: Yay! Sokka-chan won! (nods to Dani, who has small chainsaw cuts on her arms and legs) Blaze83, I'm glad you're not a crazed Sokka fangirl like me, because coughSokka's minecough…

Tweek: (sniff) ….I'll miss my $20… (sniff)

Sokka:…SOKKA-CHAN? Since when do you call me Sokka-chan?

Sarah: I dunno…I just like the way it sounds I guess.

Dani: Does that make me Dani-san?

Sarah: Watashi wa Chizoko desu Tadashi-san.

Dani: I HATE IT WHEN YOU SPEAK JAPANESE!

Sarah: So why do you want to be called Dani-san, when you're really Fisku-chan?

Dani: Oh, FORGET IT!

………… (long silence, again)…….

Sarah: Sokka, your sister's a boy-crazy naïve monologuer.

Sokka: Yup.

Tweek: Well, I think Katara's hott.

Sarah: ……what?

Chapter 6

Sokka opened his eyes. There was a spear pointed in his face, only a few centimeters away. He looked at the spear, and then at the person who was holding it.

It was a girl, probably no older than himself, with strawberry-blond hair, dark green eyes, long dark eyelashes, and an expression that said: DON'T MESS WITH ME OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH THE DEAD FISHES. He narrowed his eyes at her.

The girl jabbed him in the stomach with the blunt end of the spear painfully.

"Quit staring at me!" She yelled, flipping the spear back on the sharp end. 'What are you doing on this island?"

Sokka glared at her.

"I was sleeping, if you don't mind getting that thing away from me!"

"I don't know who and your lousy friends are, but if you don't get moving, you won't like my reaction…."

Her voice trailed off. Sokka heard something rattling in the bushes. He got up off the ground and pulled out his boomerang, ready to strike, but to his surprise, it was only Momo.

"What is that?" The girl asked.

"It's Momo." Sokka replied.

"It's a peach?"

"No!" It's Aang's pet." Sokka picked up Momo and set the lemur on his shoulders.

"…Who's Aang?"

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang and Katara woke up by the river bed. Aang pulled Katara to her feet, his eyes wandering around the jungle's bright green flora.

"Where are we?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said quietly, observing the river.

"Well where's Sokka?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Aapa?"

"Guess what, Katara?"

"What?"

"I don't know."

Katara frowned. "Well, let's see if we can find out."

Aang turned his head to the ground. They had been dragged off by someone, or something. There were still marks in the dark-brown dirt where they had been carried over a hill.

"C'mon, Katara, let's follow the trail. Maybe we can find Aapa."

Katara and Aang were on there way when an arrow shot past Katara's arm.

"Not so fast," a voice squeaked. Aang turned around. About ten feet way from them was a girl, standing there with a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, she was young, maybe 8 or 9.

"Now tell me," she said, pulling back another arrow into the bow's string, "Just what are you doing on this island?"

Katara smiled. "Hello, little girl, we were just resting. How old are you, you're so cute!"

The young girl spun her bow around and angrily smacked Katara in the forehead with it.

"EEEEOWWW!" Katara screeched.

"My name's Kila, and if you EVER do that again, you'll be feeling more than just a lump on your forehead, got it?"

Katara scowled and nodded.

"Where are we?" Aang asked Kila, paying no attention to Katara nursing the lump on her forehead.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get going. My sister has the other, but we got separated last night because it was too dark to see."

"You know where Sokka is?" Katara said.

"Yes, and I'll take you to him, but keep in mind you're not welcome."

Aang shrugged and followed Kila into the jungle, Katara grumbling under her breath behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're friends with the Avatar?" the girl asked Sokka. He nodded.

They had been walking through the forest for a while now.

"I'm sorry I was harsh to you before. It's just been hard for me to trust anybody since my parents were killed by the Fire Nation.

"It's okay, I understand. They killed my mom when I was 13."

'I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's not your fault…say, uh, what's you're name, anyway?"

The girl looked at him. "My name's Tadashi."

"I like that name. Mine's Sokka."

"Sokka…sounds south-western. Are you from the water tribe?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave?"

Sokka explained all the things that had happened since he had met Aang.

"….Wow." Tadashi said. "A boy named Jet? A Water bending scroll? Food EATING people?" You've been through a lot."

"Yeah. It's been really interesting traveling with the Avatar." Sokka said. He sighed.

"You know, I've never told anyone this before, but…my sister likes him."

Tadashi giggled. "Really?"

"Pssshya! It's so obvious that they're totally in love!" He smiled. "I just wish they would get together already, I mean, they keep flirting with each other, but they won't say anything.

"How…funny." Tadashi said quietly.

Sokka smiled at her. _This girl…she's pretty nice, not to mention she lost her parents like I lost my mother…But she's kind of creeping me out, I don't know what it is…_

Sarah-san: Well, that's it for this chapter.

Dani: I can't believe you think Katara is HOTT!

Tweek: -U it's true.

Sokka-chan: My sister is NOT HOTT! She's not even hot with one T! SHE'S JUST ANNOYING.

Sarah-san: I couldn't have agreed more, Sokka-chan.

Sokka-chan: WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?

Sarah-san: No, I think it's cute and totally sexy.

Sokka-chan….You think I'm sexy?

Sarah-san: Yeah, that ponytail makes you so hot I can't think straight!

Sokka-chan: ….OMG……

REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU!


	7. Sokka Gets Bizzay!

Sarah: Hey, you know Blaze83, Sokka belongs to everyone, considering he doesn't really exist. Everyone canhave Sokka, and if you want him to be yours write a fanfic about falling in love with him because love lives in every Sokka fan's heart….Wow, that was poetic. Kind of…

Tweek: Hey, sorry Sarah hasn't been updating. She's been loaded with homework and zoned into Johnny The Homicidal maniac comics and drawing anime characters, listening to Blink 182, staring at Sokka's bare abs while he's swimming with us, and making fun of posers who try to act all punk by wearing chains and eyeliner and crud when they listen to stuff like Kelly Clarkson and have only _just_ heard of Green Day. There are only a few girls that I can think of who act like this, and no, She's not anti-social…kind of, well, more than kind of…okay, she's anti-social gothic bi-

Sokka: Sarah, that comic made me feel sick. It's all weird!

Sarah: Hey, soooorry if you're not a gothic punk-girl poser-hater like me.

Sokka: Yeah, but I still have a sexy stomach and ponytail.

Sarah: (hyperventilates) …so true… (pins Sokka against the wall and gives him a big ol' smoocharoonie on the cheek)

Sokka: GAWD YOU ARE MESSED UP...But your breath smells good…kind of citrusy.

Sarah: THE POWER OF CHICLETS! (kisses Sokka's neck)

Tweek: Whoa, Sarah, take it easy, remember the rating!

Chapter 7: The Weird Fire bender

Sokka and Katara hugged and reunited.

"So you're really the Avatar?" Tadashi asked Aang. He nodded and smiled his little-kid innocent smile.

"I heard that the Avatar disappeared for 100 years. I'm glad you're back." Aang nodded.

"So where were you three headed?" Kila asked.

"North." Aang replied. "I'm trying to learn Water bending."

Tadashi nodded. "Well, if you wanted…maybe I could teach you how to fire bend."

Sokka looked a little pale. "You're a FIREBENDER?"

Tadashi nodded.

"Where on earth are we?" Katara asked, "And where are you from?"

"You landed on the coast of Ba Sing Sae, and we're not from here. We're from an uncharted island off the coast of the Fire Nation islands, and no, the tropical plants that grow here are not native plants. We brought them with us after the Fire Nation invaded our home and killed our parents. Kila and I were forced to run…" Tadashi's voice trailed off. She looked hurt.

"It's okay, Tadashi," Sokka comforted. Tadashi looked at him pitifully.

"I'm sorry. This is kind of hard for me to explain…well, the island we were born on had always kept secret from the Fire Nation. It was a legendary place where people who claimed treason against the Fire navy could live if they had been exiled or were wanted. Our mother was an Earthbender and my father was a Firebender, but Kila and I both got the power of Fire bending. I guess the gene wasn't very strong." She finished, and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Avatar." Kila said after a moment's pause. "If you defeat the Fire Lord, maybe Tadashi and I can return home one day." Tadashi nodded.

Sokka was speechless. _Imagine…_he thought, _a strawberry-blonde green eyed Firebender living in Ba Sing Sae. This girl is weird! I mean, I've never seen that kind of hair, or eyes…but despite her oddity, she's pretty. Really pretty…._

Tadashi crossed her arms. "Sokka, why are you staring at me like that? You're starting to scare me…"

Sokka realized what he was doing and shook his head. _Ah, crud! I'm gonna ruin it with this girl if I just stare at her like that!_

"No reason," he assured, "I was just thinking…" He had to come up with something. Tadashi would want to know why he was looking at her like she was some kind of alien.

"Do you have any food?" He asked. Aang gave Katara a reassuring nudge.

"I think he's back…." He whispered to Katara. Katara smiled at him.

_Man that sounded stupid! _Sokka thought, blushing at what he had just said.

Tadashi almost laughed. "Yeah, you want to come eat with us?" she asked him. He nodded, still a little red in the face.

"Okay, then. Follow me," Tadashi and Kila turned around and headed into the jungle-forest with Aang, Katara, and a still slightly embarrassed Sokka behind them…

ZUKO'S SHIP

Zuko stepped on the soft sand and observed the beach. To the west were the remains of a campfire and two sleeping bags laid out under a large tree. Zuko smiled at this.

"Uncle!" He called to Iroh. "I'm going to check out the island, I'll be back!"

Iroh nodded. "I'll see you later then, Prince Zuko. A day at the beach is just what I need!" He grabbed a chair off the deck of the ship and set it near the tide. Zuko rolled his good eye and continued….

Sarah: Ah, and so Zuko-sama will be introduced into the picture…sooner or later…Any who, I'm thinking of maybe adding to some ZukoxTadashi and AangxKatara, just to shake things up. Tell me what you think, mkay?

Sokka: Well, I just made out with an anti-social gothic punk girl. (kisses Sarah) And I liked it. (blushes)

Dani: Hey, I'm back with the pizza, you guys…WHAT THE-

Tweek: I know! (sigh) I was kind of hoping Sokka wouldn't fall for Sarah.

Dani: Um...O.o…why?

Tweek: Uh, no reason.

Dani: (gasp) You like Sarah!

Tweek: What? No I don't!... (Blushes furiously)

Dani: Yeah right! Come on, Tweek, you still have me. Let's eat some pizza while these two are bizz-ay!

Sarah: Sokka, you're smothering me!

Sokka: I thought you liked being smothered!

Sarah: Oh yeah. I do!


	8. Torchering Poor Aangy

Thanks for the review everyone…but…..Uugh! PERVY STUFF? WHA? Don't WORRY Blaze83, that's about as far as it goes when I said 'smothering' I meant he was smothering me in hugs and kisses. Yes, I do love hugs. (blushes) I changed the rating to be safe, because I don't know if saying gay is appropriate for K+ and there is romance in here, but I'm just being safe. Yes, I did kiss his neck, and I did go a little wild. (Thanks Tweek for reminding me) but I 'm not going to get NASTY! Like Dani mentioned before, I don't know where I'm going with this. I just have a lot of ideas. Besides, I think Sokka's cute and sexy, but…What The Flip? PERVY STUFF? I just like light, sweet romances, you, know, hugging, kissing, holding hands, chocolates and flowers, stuff like that. Nothing _gross! _And I'm sorry if you took the last chapter offensively, but…jeez. Pervy stuff…

Sokka: Yeah, that was pretty bad, Sarah. I hate to admit it, but it was bad.

Sarah: You see, people reading this, I am just a crazy little character with awful writing and typing skills. Don't feel offended by my madness and allergies of the cat's neighbors (yes, the cat's neighbors). I'M ALWAYS HIIIIIIIGH ON THAT ALEGRA D!

Sokka: Well...yeah…you are. I still like you, but yeah, you are.

Sarah: But I'm still the one that got you new clothes. (I bought him a green and blue striped polo shirt, a pair of dark-denim Lucky Brand jeans, a REALLY cool black watch, and a pair of green and white Vans. It cost me a fortune! I won't even be able to get the new issue of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac!)

Tweek: You never get ME anything!

Sarah: (hands Tweek a gumball) There. Satisfied?

Tweek: Gee, thanks.

Dani: Can you just write the story already?

Sarah: (tsk) Oh, fine, jeez, do you always have to be in such a bad mood? You're, like, giving the room bad vibes.

Dani: Pff.

Sarah: (gasp) You know what? I think you like my story!

Dani: What? No! I just want to get this overwith since you're mom always drops me off like a sack of potatoes at your house

Sarah: Yeah, right! Everyone knows you're WAY too heavy to weigh a sack of potatoes!

Dani: WHHHAAAAT?

Tweek: Stupid watermelon flavored gumball…

Chapter 8: Kidnappings

Their energy had expired by the time that they reached Tadashi's hut. Everyone was hungry, and it was getting late out, so they ate a quick dinner of smoked fish and spent the night outside the hut by a large, tumbling, crystal-clear waterfall that made the air cool and relaxing. Everyone slept peacefully, except for Tadashi…

She pulled the covers off her bed and wandered outside across the river bank where Katara, Aang, and Sokka were sleeping. The inside of her thought felt like sand, she needed water.

She kneeled over the river, scooped water into her hands, and sucked it into her mouth. It soothed her aching throat. When she got up, a dark figure pushed her over and forced her into the brown dirt.

She looked up, stupefied. Zuko's hands where lit with flames.

"You know where he is, I know you do," He growled. Tadashi jumped to her feet and launched and arc of fire into the air, threatening to cause Zuko to loose his balance.

"I don't know what you're TALKING ABOUT!" She screamed. Zuko turned her around and tied her arms together before Tadashi could react. She squirmed her way out of his grip, but tripped over a rock and fell with a light thud on her stomach.

Zuko held out his fist close to her face in a threat. "Where is the Avatar? There's no one else on this island, you're the only one who can tell me.

Tadashi's eyes widened with fear.

"I…I…uh…" She stuttered. He tried to scoot backward so she could reach her spear, but failed. Zuko shot a stream of fire at her, eventually causing her to fall into the river because she couldn't see where she was going. She reached the surface, and Zuko yanked her out of the water by her skinny arms and pulled her close.

"Let's go for a little walk," Zuko whispered. He dragged Tadashi off into the forest…

Aang woke. He gazed across the river and saw a thin, brown stick lying on the ground with something tied to it. He got up and walked over to it and picked it up.

It had little scorch marks on it, and there was an ornament of a wooden fish dangling from the binding where the spearhead connected to the stick. Aang gasped.

"Sokka! Sokka!" Aang exclaimed, shaking Sokka's shoulders violently.

"Meh…Katara did it…" he mumbled, turning on his side.

"SOKKA!" Aang hollered. That was enough to wake Momo and Aapa, but Katara just rolled over. Sokka opened his sleepy eyes.

'

"What?" He moaned.

"Look!" Aang pointed the spearhead into Sokka's line of vision.

Sokka observed it closely, before gaping with astonishment. "Tadashi…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Tadashi-and Zuko…he must of found her!" He jumped up. Aang looked depressed.

"If only I wasn't the Avatar…"

"Aang, 'c'mon! This isn't your fault, it's stupid Prince Zuko's fault! Come on, we have to save her!"

"But what about Kila?" Aang asked.

"Oh…yeah…Katara will have to stay with her I guess…"

"Wha?"

"You can go without Katara for one day, can't you, lover boy?"

Aang blushed at this statement.

"Okay…just give me a sec…"

He wrote a note:

**Katara:**

**Sokka and I are off to help Tadashi with…something…keep Kila company. I know you're probably confused and worried, but I'm going to ask you not to be, please? We'll be back soon, I promise.**

He stopped. How was he going to end it? He could say from, but then maybe that wouldn't be friendly enough. He thought for a moment, then made his decision.

**Aang**

At least then Katara would know it was from him. As he set the note next to her where he was sure he would find it, she mumbled something:

"…Zuko…"

Aang froze. Was she…dreaming of him?

"Come on, Aang, I want to go TODAY!" Sokka called from the flying bison.

Aang got into Aapa's saddle, and they flew off…

Sarah: Aaaaw…poor Aangy…

Sokka: Why do you like torturing Aang?

Sarah: because I'm evil….I'M SO EVIL YOU WOULND'T BELIEVE IT IF I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS EVIL BUT I'M NOT EVIL BUT I AM! (Sorry, Aang fans)

Sokka: Lord, give me strength…

Dani: hey, you know what I hate? Those SokkaxZuko fanfics. They creep me out!

Sarah: Yeah, I think they're kind of funny, but…Zuko is WAAAAY out of Sokka's league.

Sokka: Okay, now you guys are creeping me out. You two can do your girl chat-thing while Tweek and I go catch a movie.

Sarah: Have fun, and SAVE ME SOME FREAKIN' POPCORN THIS TIME!

Sokka: What happened last time?

Tweek": Uh, don't ask, let's go.

Sarah: See ya! (closes the door)


	9. Memories Bitter Sweet Pt 1

Sarah: Well, we got past that…. Sokka and I are so in love and- O GOD O MY GOD! SOKKA, YOU HAVE A ZIT!

Sokka: NNNNNOOOOOO!

Dani: Uh…I think they have zit cream at like, Walmart or something.

Tweek: It must be from all that candy we ate at the movies… O.o WOAH! THAT THING IS A ZIT? IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING I'D FIND ON MY GRAMDMA'S FOOT!

Sarah: I'll get the blowtorch!

Sokka: I'll go hide under a rock…

Chapter 9: Memories Bitter Sweet Part 1

Tadashi was thrown into the dungeon of the ship. The tumbled to the ground and groaned in pain. It was way too early in the morning for this.

Zuko opened the dungeon's large steel door.

"Where is the Avatar?" He asked in a sincere voice.

Tadashi looked up. She wasn't about to let Aang and the others down, especially Sokka. For some reason, even though they had only just met, Tadashi had grown fond of him. He seemed a little shy though. What was wrong with him anyway? Oh, well, she could figure it out later, right now, she needed to make sure Zuko wouldn't find out where Aang was.

"I don't know." She lied, making sure her voice wouldn't shake or crack. She said it in a voice as sincere as Zuko's was.

"I don't see why you'd want to protect him anyway." Zuko said, lowering his eyes on the girl.

Tadashi said nothing for a moment.

"Why do you want him? I understand that by the decoration and metalwork of the ship you are from the Fire Nation." Tadashi finally said. She was not going to be interrogated so easily.

"True." Zuko replied, walking down the stairs of the dungeon. He stood and looked down on Tadashi, who was still on her knees on the floor, her wrists bounded with chains.

"Is it for a reward?" Tadashi asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Is it for money?"

"No."

"Then what is it for?"

"My honor."

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the room…

"Who are you?"

Zuko slowed his breathing.

"My name is Prince Zuko. I'm the heir to the Fire nation's throne…or at least I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I need the Avatar to…bring to my father."

"The Fire Lord?"

"Yes."

"But that's evil!"

Zuko shot fire into the air. "SILENCE!" He roared.

Tadashi jumped back, terrified.

Zuko breathed deeply.

"What did I say?" Tadashi asked. She realized of coarse that was extremely stupid to ask, but showed no sign of weakness in her voice.

"Please understand," Zuko said, still a little angry, "It's not that easy. I just want my father to accept me."

'You know honor isn't everything." Tadashi commented.

Zuko looked down on her sadly. "Then what could be greater than honor? I had everything I ever wanted until I made one false mistake…and I ruined it all…"

Tadashi got up off the floor and walked over to him… "Please tell me what happened…" She coaxed. Her voice became full of warm, beautiful sympathy.

Zuko scowled. "Why would you care anyway?" He asked.

Tadashi's expression was sad. Her dark green eyes shined like beautiful emeralds, reflected by the red glow of the engine's ember glow. "I think that you could use someone to talk to. You always look so angry.

Zuko looked at her. She smiled in a sweet way he couldn't ignore.

"It was a day I'd never forget. I spoke out of turn…and had to pay the price. I was sentenced to Agni Kai, and I wouldn't fight. My father... he said I had to fight for my honor. I was sent way…

"What about the scar?"

"I got it as a memento."

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

Zuko's scowl returned. "Don't feel sorry. Just tell me where is, and I won't hurt you."

Tadashi returned the scowl with own.

"I'm not telling you where he is. He's the only chance of me returning home!"

"Where do you come from?" Zuko asked.

"Why would you care anyway?" Tadashi mocked.

"Because I'm interested, that's why." Zuko snapped, ignoring the mocking.

Tadashi sighed. "I came from an island off the coast of the Fire Nation."

"Did you like it there?"

Tadashi thought she was about to cry. Heck _yes _she liked it. The island was always lush and green. Food was plentiful. She remembered standing on the shore with her sister, watching beautiful dolphins shoot out of the deep blue ocean waters. She remembered climbing the tall trees and picking the succulent fruits that grew on their branches. They tasted like heaven. She remembered walking on the beaches under a golden sunset that made her heart feel so full it was going to explode. The salty wind was the one reminder of home. Then she remembered fire dancing upon the treetops. People were dying, homes were being destroyed. The cool air that had grown to be so comforting and familiar to her became full of a strong scent of spilled blood. She grabbed a handful of seeds and pushed the boat into the red waters, and rowed away with her sister from their beautiful paradise. For days they wandered aimlessly in ocean, facing storms, starvation, and the vultures that hovered over them, waiting for them to perish. But they never did, and Tadashi would never forgive the Fire Nation for taking away her home, for turning her in into the one thing she knew she would always be: a refugee.

She sobbed, but her tears were full of anger instead of sadness. She needed to cry, so _badly._ Her turned around.

"The Fire nation destroyed it. My parent died. My sister and I _suffered._ And all you can ask is 'did you like it there?' I loved it there. It was my _home!_"

She breathed hard, and eventually forced fire to spew in a smoky stream out of her nose. Her bindings were ate away by the fire. He turned around and attacked Zuko by creating an arc of fire around her. Zuko jumped back.

"I'm sorry, but what can I do about it?' Zuko yelled.

"You can leave the Avatar alone!" Tadashi yelled. Her eyes glowed in a red light. She surrounded her whole body in fire, so consumed by rage she was almost mindless. All the years of hardship and suffering she went through were about to pay off. She would get her revenge on the Fire nation...by killing its only heir…

Zuko backed away.

"Tadashi…DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY NOW, AND I CAN IMAGINE HOW YOU MUST FEEL, BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST A FAMILY, BUT I WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE! I WON'T BRING YOUR PARENTS BACK, OR YOUR HOME!"

Tadashi stopped. The flames around her died. She wanted so badly to prove him wrong, but there was nothing she could say. He was right. She wasn't any different than the other refugees that had homes destroyed and loved ones lost. She collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

"Sokka…" She gasped through her sobs

Zuko looked down at her. The Water Tribe Boy? What about him? He left Tadashi in the dungeon that night.

Sarah: I almost cried writing this…

Sokka: HOW CAN YOU BE EMOTIONAL AT A TIME LIKE THIS? I HAVE A FREAKIN' ZIT ON MY FACE THE SIZE OF A VOTE FOR PEDRO BUTTON!

Sarah: You saw that one?

Sokka: Yeah. It was pretty funny.

Sarah: Aw…Sokka, I don't care how big that zit is, I still love you… (kisses his face all over.)

(Zit disappears)

Sokka: Wow that was random.

Tweek: Well, not really.

Dani: Random or not I still don't like you.

Sokka: Why?

Dani: I don't know! You're ponytail is…like weird.

Sokka: No it's not, is it?

Sarah: HECK NO!

Sokka: I rest my case.

Sarah: Okay, if I don't end this chapter soon, my hands are gonna blister, so you two stop arguing!

Tweek: I want another gumball…


	10. Pt 2

Sarah: Yeah, I had some trouble capturing Zuko's character…LOL oh well, that chapter really sucked because I have the worst editing and typing skills ever.

Sokka: 'Sokay.

(Dani comes in the room all sweaty)

Sarah: Dani, what's up with you?

Dani: Aerobics.

Sarah: ….Man, you're a real DORK.

Dani: Come on! Aerobics are fun, and so is writing stuff like 'I'm Stupid' all over your stuff.

Sarah: YOU DID WHAT NOW?

Dani: Uuuh, sorry, my ADHD medication is wearing off, I hallucinate!

Tweek: Hey! I'm ADHD and I don't hallucinate when my medicine wears off!

Dani: SHUT UP, TWEEK, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Sarah: Oooooh, I am so mad I could just… (PUNCHES TWEEK OFF THE CHAIR)

Tweek: MY ARM! I ONLY HAVE TWO OF THOSE YOU KNOW!

Dani: Told ya.

Sokka: What's ADHD?

Sarah: A curse that Dani and Tweek have to deal with all their lives,

Tweek: IT'S NOT A CURSE! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE WITH ADHD ARE VERY SMART!

Sokka: ….Wow, you took that personally.

Tweek: Yeah, well…

Sarah: Um….yeah…why don't we start the next chapter?

Chapter 10

Sokka's heart felt heavy. He sat in Aapa's saddle while Aang drove, looking as depressed as he was. Why was Aang so gloomy? He was usually the cheerful one around here. Little did he know…

Aang was worried. Since Katara had murmured Zuko's name in her sleep, he had wondered what the future would be like for them. Would they ever make it? He loved Katara like a sister, and he didn't want anything to change.

Sokka on the other hand, was feeling lousy for letting Tadashi get kidnapped, even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help feeling bad. Tadashi was so nice to him, and they had met so fast…he couldn't tell if she liked him or not. Except for Suki, he had never felt this way, at least not since…Loonay. Loonay was the most beautiful girl in the whole Water tribe, and he loved her. Really, he _loved_ her. She was smart, pretty, sweet, and always there to cheer him up, unlike Katara, who was busy practicing Waterbending. He had asked her if she felt like this, but she had said no, and that added to Sokka's heartaches…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara read the note over again. The sun was coming up over the tall trees and Kila was still in the hut.

She got up out of her sleeping bag silently and went over to the hut to wake Kila.

"Hello?" She called as she opened the door. She went inside and knelt down beside Kila. The hut was a small, one-roomed stack of bamboo logs. There, Tadashi and Kila kept all their things. Katara could see an empty bed where Tadashi slept, and beside it was a basket woven out of lemon grass. She opened the lid out of pure curiosity, she knew she shouldn't mess around with other people's things, but maybe if she looked, she could find out where Aang, Sokka, and Tadashi went.

Inside the basket was a piece of parchment, a few arrow heads, a sack of flour, a green bottle full of garnet beads, and a few seeds of a plant Katara couldn't identify.

She took the parchment out of the basket and unrolled it. It read:

**Day 1:**

**Our home has been completely destroyed and Kila and I are on our own now, I don't know where we'll be headed, I don't have a map. We managed to escape in the last rowboat, but my parents…well…they didn't get it quite as well as we did. **

**I was in my hut when the Fire Navy brought them down, and Kila and I hid far away from the awful mess. I wish that they were still here though; Kila needs a good family, not just a lousy sister like me. I wish...**

**Day 5: Nothing is going our way. The food is gone, Kila's sick, and I think I'm getting sick too. Yesterday our boat was attacked by a shark, and I think we're out of money. I wish mother was here….**

Katara was cut off though. The ink was smeared and difficult to read, yet it looked as if Tadashi didn't want anyone, including Kila, to see what she had written.

Katara found that there was another piece of parchment wrapped in with the log. She put it on top of the log and read it:

**Happy Birthday, Tadashi**

**Your mother and I are proud of you. I hope that you and your sister grow to be wonderful young ladies.**

**Love,**

**Mom & Dad**

Katara put the parchment down slowly. Tadashi said she was from an island off the coast of the Fire Nation, and her parents were killed. This must have been her keepsake. Katara felt awful for reading it and put it down in the basket, just as Kila began to stir. The young girl opened her bright green eyes and sat up.

"Hi, Katara," She greeted sleepily. "Where's Tadashi?"

Katara looked down at the ground for a moment, then back at Kila. "She went somewhere with Sokka and Aang. They said they'd be back."

Kila's eyes widened at the word 'Sokka", but she looked relieved when Katara said Aang was with them too. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked. Kila shook her head reassuringly.

"Okay, look," she began, getting out of her bed, "Tadashi has a HUGE crush on your brother, and when you said she was with him, I was like, 'OH MY GOD!' but you said Aang was with them, so I'm okay now."

Katara laughed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tadashi was still sad. It felt like a wound had been opened, and it would take an eternity to heal. Zuko didn't mean to make her feel that way, but she couldn't help holding a bit of a grudge for it…then again, Zuko had lost his home too, not in the same way, but that didn't matter. Tadashi sat on the floor of the dungeon, thinking, until her thoughts were interrupted by Zuko's Uncle.

Iroh opened the door.

"Zuko has requested that you stay in a room." He said to Tadashi. The girl stood up and sighed, "Alright."

Tadashi followed Iroh down the hall, down the menacing metal hallways, and into a room similar to Zuko's except there wasn't a table lit with candles in the back. She sat on the bed and bowed to Iroh in thanks as he left.

Tadashi was also heavy-hearted. She wished Sokka was there. She loved his ponytail and his icy blue eyes, but there was something else about him that made her want to be with him forever.

Her thoughts were again interrupted when Zuko opened the door.

"Tadashi." He addressed her, wearing his usual scowl.

"Hm?" she responded.

Zuko took a deep breath. "I'm…sorry I hurt your feelings last night." He said the words very slowly, as if he was having difficulty speaking. Tadashi looked up at him.

"It's fine."

Zuko walked over to her bed.

Tadashi began feeling uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off him. His scowl had settled, and he had a dreamy look in his eye.

"Just let me look at you." He whispered.

Tadashi was starting to feel scared.

"Zuko?"

He put a finger to her lips. "Ssshh…don't say a word." He whispered, not removing his finger. Tadashi was too stunned to do anything.

"I want to help you. I promise you, if you tell me where the Avatar is, then I'll tell my father to leave your island alone, so you can come home and rebuild it."

Tadashi was silent. What if she said yes? What would happen to Aang? What would happen to Katara and Sokka? She didn't want anyone to get hurt, she just wanted to go home, but it was impossible because her home was under siege. If Zuko could really call off a Fire Nation army, then she could go back and rebuild the island, start life anew…

But would Katara and Sokka be okay? She knew they would probably hate her for saying yes, and she didn't want that. But she wanted to go home, so badly…

Sarah: Will Tadashi be seduced? WILL SHE?

Tweek: Don't know.

Sokka: I'm hungry again. I'm going to get something to eat.

Dani: UGH! Why COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ZUKO?

Sokka: I don't know, why?

Dani: WHY?


	11. The Beggining of the End

Sarah: Okay, for those people out there that are wondering WHY THE HELL DID I PUT THIS UNDER TRAGEDY, I will enlighten you on that.

Sokka: I'm STUFFED.

Dani: Good, then maybe you'll shut up.

Sokka: (glares)

Tweek: I can't believe you chugged a whole bag of potato chips, and lived!

Sarah: Sokka's sitting on the couch right now…he's so sweet!

Sokka: Yeah, but I can't move…

Sarah: Oh really?

Sokka: Yeah, why?

(Sarah walks over to the couch while Tweek's TYPING BECAUSE SHE'S TOO LAZY AND SOKKA-OBSESSED TO COME OVER HERE AND TYPE HER FRIGGIN' STORY!)

(Sarah sits down by Sokka)

Sokka: Hi…

Sarah: Hello…

Dani: Oh, someone get me a bucket!

Sokka: Sarah…why are you looking at me that way?

Sarah: C'mere, baby…

Sokka: Um….

Chapter11: THEREALLYTRAGICPARTTHATWILLLEAVEYOUTHININGI'MAJACKNUT...

Tadashi was silent. There's was no way that she was going to risk Aang's life. What the heck was she thinking? She refused to look into Zuko's eyes…because he knew what she was going to say. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed next to Tadashi, holding her hand in his.

"Zuko…" Tadashi said quietly. She had to tell him how she felt. Zuko was trying to get close to her. (No not like that. I mean he's trying to get her on his side…that would be WRONG!)

"What is it?" Zuko asked, his amber eyes sparkling.

"I can't do it…I have faith in the Avatar." Tadashi looked away from Zuko.

"Tadashi…Tadashi…I…-Zuko couldn't speak.

"Try and understand." Tadashi held Zuko's hands. They were average; not too rough and not too soft.

"I can't become loyal to the Fire Nation. It would be treason to my family. And…he would never forgive me…"

Zuko's eyes widened. (Well, his good one anyway…)

Had she said that out loud?

"Who's 'he'?" Zuko asked, suspicious.

"No one…" Tadashi murmured.

"Tell me who it is!" Zuko heated his hands, while Tadashi winced in pain.

"Alright!" She yelled. "His name is Sokka!"

"I knew it! You're in love with that Water Tribe peasant!"

"I'm…not in love with him…he's just a friend…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! How would you know about him anyway?"

"I've seen him numerous times with the Avatar. He's the Water Tribe girl's brother, isn't he?"

Tadashi nodded. "Katara's her name."

There was a silence. Zuko gazed at Tadashi as she stared at the floor with a hypnotic look in her eye. Tadashi finally said something once she had realized that Zuko was gazing at her.

"What?" She asked.

"If you're not in love with him, kiss me."

Tadashi was stupefied. "What the-

Before she could finish, Zuko pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened in shock as he did this…

At that moment, Aang had drove Aapa to the window of Tadashi's room. Sokka watched in horror as Tadashi sat there on the bed, her eyes fixed on Zuko as he refused to let her go.

"Tadashi?" He called. No one heard.

Aang was horrified as well. Tadashi was on his side now?

Sarah: Wow, Sokka, you're a really good kisser.

Tweek: While these two were busy playing tonsil hockey, my fingers are getting sore and achy and Dani's threw up, like, four times…

Dani: I need to lie down…

Sarah: Sokka, I love your neck. When I kiss it, you make funny noises!

Sokka: (sarcastically) Oh, anything for you, sweetheart.

Sarah: Aaw…give me a kiss, honey!

Sokka: I'm in trouble now…Sarah's, like, leaning on me on the couch…with her arms around me…staring with those beautiful gothic eyes…lined with black eyeliner…wow…

Tweek: NOOOOO!

Sarah: Hey Dani, can you put some heavy metal on? Look for my Korn CD.

Dani: Ugh…

Sarah: AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER ROUND OF TWO-PLAYER TONSIL HOCKY!

Sokka: Um…wait, Sarah, I'm sorry, but…we need to break up.

Sarah: What?

Sokka: It's true…I'm sorry...

Sarah: But…Why? I thought what we had was special.

Sokka: Actually, I've had a crush on Dani ever since I wound up here. You're beautiful and all, but you're just too dark and dangerous. I think I would be better off with Dani.

Sarah: Too…dark? I CAN BE PREPPY! WATCH ME DO A CHEER!

Sokka: That's alright, Sarah. You don't need to change for me.

Sarah: But… I love you, Sokka. I LOVE YOU!

Tweek: (snickering quietly to himself) Sarah's all mine…


	12. Kidnapped and Rescued

Sarah: Blaze83, I'm sorry but I can't change Zuko right now. Tadashi basically changed Zuko, because he realizes that he loves her and feels sympathetic toward her. Can't ya go along with that? Now if you don't mind… GET THE F---- OUT OF MY FACE! GET THE F--- OUT OF MY FACE!

Tweek: SARAH! TAKE YOUR HEADPHONES OFF!

Sarah: What? Can't you see I'm moshing away my sorrows right now?

Tweek: Wait…I just want to say I'm sorry that Sokka broke up with you. You really didn't deserve to be dumped like that.

Sarah: (Sarcastically) Thanks for your concern…GET THE F--- OUT OF MY FACE! GET THE-

(Tweek pulls the earphones clean off Sarah's head and gives her a big ol' kiss on the cheek)

Sarah: Tweek…I didn't know you liked me!

Tweek: You were too busy with Sokka to notice me.

Sarah: …Wow, I really _was _obsessed!

Tweek: Yeah, but I still like you and I'll understand if you hate me for kissing you like that.

Sarah: Tweek?

Tweek: Yeah?

Sarah: You know what?

Tweek: What?

Sarah: I THINK I OUTTA SLAP YOU!

(With Sokka and Dani)

Dani: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Sokka: But…but…

Dani: But nothing! I HATE YOU!

Sokka: (whimpers)

Dani: Oh, don't give me that look!

Sokka: Why do you hate me so much? It's not my fault I'm me!

Dani: I don't know, but it's not gonna change so hit the road, jack!

Sokka: (thinking) I should have never had left Sarah, she loved me more than this…

Chapter 12:

Tadashi pushed herself away from Zuko, feeling violated. Zuko smiled, satisfied.

(Sarah: ZUKO, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!)

Tadashi didn't know what to say. If she just took off running, then she might hurt Zuko. It wasn't his fault he loved her.

From Zuko's point of view, he felt awfully guilty for kissing Tadashi without her say, but he had to admit, it felt great. He didn't go any farther though; He stayed and waited for Tadashi's reaction.

Tadashi couldn't react though, because she didn't know how.

Okay, so there they are in the room, it's the middle of the night, and Sokka and Aang have left Zuko's window. Zuko and Tadashi are still sitting on the bed, and Sokka and Aang are back with Katara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka's heart was torn. He sulked all the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the late night. His eyes were wide with fear, and his breaths were heavy. What was going to happen to Tadashi? What was going to happen to Kila?

He just couldn't leave, he had to go back.

He ripped Aapa's reins out of Aang's hands without another word and steered Aapa back toward the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tadashi looked up at Zuko.

"Wa…what was that for?" She realized she seemed a little angry, but she didn't feel angry. She felt…neutral, but horribly angry. Like it didn't matter right now that she had just kissed a banished prince of the Fire Nation…well, actually, he kissed her, but that made no difference what happened had happened, and there was no changing it.

"Zuko?" Tadashi said, hiding her anger.

"Yes?" Zuko replied coldly. He didn't quite know what to say, so it was best just to go along with Tadashi's decision, but he didn't know…

Tadashi lit her hand in flame and firebended Zuko off the bed in surprise. Zuko didn't want to hurt Tadashi, but…

Sokka broke in through the window.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted. Aang stood behind him, ready to attack.

Zuko was stupefied. "What the heck is going on? Tadashi…how-but…"

Tadashi stood next to Sokka, but he just ignored her.

"Zuko, stay AWAY from Tadashi, she doesn't need you!" Sokka continued.

Zuko ignored Sokka though. He attacked the warrior with a ball of fire, hitting Sokka's left arm. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees while Zuko went for Aang, who had not expected Zuko to come at him so quickly. While all this was happening, Tadashi could only sit there and watch in horror. This was all her fault.

Zuko roped Aang's arms behind his back as he tried to struggle away from the prince. There was no use though. Sokka stumbled to his feet and pushed Zuko away from Aang and punched him the jaw with his good arm. Zuko fell back and wiped blood off his mouth. Now it was personal. They went for each other, punching and firebending and doing all sorts of horrible things to each other, but Sokka was too weak. Zuko grabbed him by his burnt arm and threw him back out the window and into the ocean.

Tadashi clasped her hands over her mouth. Sokka was gone.

She leaned over the broken window and saw Sokka burst through the surface, gasping for air.

She had tried to be nice and reason with him, and he abused her and hurt her friends. It was payback time.

Tadashi looked up out the window and saw Aapa hovering above the ocean.

"AAPA! GET SOKKA, HE'S HURT!" She yelled to the bison. Aapa groaned in reply and went underneath Sokka floating unconscious in the water. It shot out of the water with a waterlogged Sokka laying helpless on the saddle.

Tadashi returned to the room to get her revenge.

Zuko had left though; he had taken Aang to a cell. She ran down the hall, past the stairs to the deck, and saw Zuko coming back.

"ZUKO! HOW COULD YOU?" Tadashi screamed.

Zuko turned in surprise. "Tadashi, you know what I needed to do."

"Yeah, and I know what you didn't need to do too! How could you do that to Sokka?"

"I thought he didn't matter."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Tadashi, I'm sorry, but the Avatar is much more important to me that that Water Tribe boy."

"But he was important to _me_!" Tadashi's eyes brimmed with salty tears.

"Why are you doing this Tadashi? Why does he mean so much to you? He's just a peasant."

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, DAMMIT!"

Zuko slowed himself. "I didn't think I'd have to do this, Tadashi, but if you can't be on my side, then I guess this is the end." Zuko readied himself to fight.

Tadashi took the opportunity right away and pelted a series of fireballs at Zuko. He had managed to dodge all of them, however. He struck back with a swipe at Tadashi's leg. They fought until it came to a point were they were both covered in scorch marks and sweat and blood, and…gross. But the point was, they were fighting to the death, and Zuko was planning on winning. But he had forgotten Tadashi's secret weapon.

Tadashi had become so enraged she engulfed her entire body in flames. They licked away at the color of her hair, turning it from a strawberry blond to a glowing white. She went full throttle at Zuko, and knocked him to the ground. Zuko backed away on the hall's floor, trying to scramble to his feet, but Tadashi was going too fast. She had had enough. The Fire Nation was not going to bother her again.

After the battle, Tadashi returned to her broken bedroom window, calling Aapa's name.

Aapa arrived with Sokka still unconscious on his back. She climbed onto the saddle and sat Sokka up limply.

"Sokka…" Tadashi cooed to the boy. He didn't react.

Tadashi said his name over and over, each attempt a failure.

"SOKKA!" She cried in fear that he might not make it. She wrapped her singed arms around him, crying uncontrollably.

"I never wanted this to happen, Sokka. I just want to go back….I just want to go back…"

She rocked Sokka in her arms, continuing to sob. Her eyes were red and her hair was frazzled and wet with tears.

Sokka coughed the water out of his lungs, but he couldn't control his stomach. He pushed himself away from Tadashi and vomited over the side of Aapa's saddle, and fell back, moaning.

Tadashi wasn't pleased to see Sokka vomit, but she wiped the tears off her face and slowly put her arms around Sokka's shoulders.

"It's okay, Sokka, it's okay. I'm so glad you're alright. I thought…I thought…you wouldn't make it."

Sokka didn't reply, he was far too weak. His eyes were half shut and dizzy, and he tried to say something in a cracked voice. He looked pale and sick, so Tadashi didn't blame him for not being able to speak. He held him close to her, letting continuing tears to roll down her face. She never wanted to let go of Sokka. His body was still limp, but he was alive, and that was all she needed.

Sarah: This was so sweet… (sniff)...

Tweek: Sokka vomited? What's up with you Sarah?

Sarah: I want him to suffer is all.

Tweek: (sigh) You know things aren't going so well with Sokka and Dani.

Sarah: Why should I care?

Tweek: Because deep down you still love him and I know you care about him, Sarah.

(With Sokka and Dani)

Sokka: I give up.

(Goes into the room with Sarah and Tweek)

Sokka: Sarah, I know that I hurt you, and I know that you probably haven't forgiven me, but if you want to give it another shot, I'll be there, okay?

Sarah: (turning from the computer) you mean it, Sokka?

Sokka: Well, yeah. I really liked having you with me, and…yeah.

Sarah: Aw… (Gives Sokka a hug) I missed you, baby!

Sokka: I missed you too!

Tweek: crap.

Dani: Tweek, I know you like Sarah, but if you want…maybe…we could go do something together…

Tweek: ….really?


	13. CHECKIN

Sarah: I ….apologize. That chapter was really confusing. 'Sokay, Blaze83. I was moshing. (going insane to Korn! I HEART KORN!)

Sokka: Yeah, I could hear it from the other room, what the heck were you listening to?

Sarah: Korn.

Sokka: Oh…. - - that explains a lot.

Sarah: Hey, Korn is awesome!

Sokka: You like rock too much, you know that?

Sarah: So sue me.

Sokka: Seriously, you should hear yourself listening to Fall Out Boy on your headphones. You have a very beautiful singing voice, by the way.

Sarah: FALL OUT BOY ROCKS! And, thank you, Sokka. I appreciate it.

Sokka: Really? You're welcome.

Tweek: Hey, 'sup, Sokka's woman.

Sarah: Nothing, just typing is all.

Dani: Sarah, is your butt glued to the computer or something?

Sarah: Well….

Chapter 13:

Sokka opened his eyes. He was in Tadashi's hut lying on her bed. He still felt dizzy, and the nausea hadn't left either. He groaned as his stomach lurched painfully. Being in the water had not helped at all, that was for sure.

Katara rushed over to him and sat down on her knees by the bed.

"Sokka! Oh thank goodness!" She held her brother's hand and smiled.

"W-where's…Tadashi?" He asked weakly.

"I'll get her."

Katara left for a moment and came back with Tadashi. Her hair was white and her arms were wrapped in bandages. She leaned over Sokka.

"Hi." She said to him. He didn't answer her for a second.

"What happened, Tadashi? Back there…you and Zuko…

Tadashi placed a hand on Sokka's cheek. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I…he…well, I never wanted that to happen. Are you mad at me?"

Sokka shook his head. "It…really scared me to see you like that though."

Tadashi smiled. "Sokka, I have to tell you something."

Sokka nodded his head.

"I love you, more than anything. I…I've never felt this way about anyone before. Back when you were in the water I thought you would never make it."

Sokka looked at Tadashi with tired eyes.

"I love you too, Tadashi."

Tadashi bandaged Sokka's burned arm. She noticed that his triceps were perfect; lean and smooth, but muscular. Next, she removed his shirt to tend to any wounds on his chest or stomach. Sokka had bruises all over his body, especially his chest. Tadashi took his shirt, left the room so he could remove his pants, and took the rest of his clothes. She left him naked, covered by her blanket. (No, she didn't see any of him waist-down...EW!)

Sarah: (OOOHHH! TRICEPS! I LOVE SOKKA'S TRICEPTS! THEY'RE HOTTTTTT!)

Sokka slept for a while. He didn't feel well enough to eat anything, but he drank the water Katara gave him. Tadashi pulled the door open to check on him. He looked like a blood-splattered angel. His clothes were torn, ruined, and smelled like seawater, vomit, and blood, but she didn't mind.(I would of...definately!) She took them to river to wash them, which was not fun because they smelled so awful, but it felt good to know that she was helping Sokka.

When she returned to her room, she couldn't help stop and look at him. His whole body was tan, lean, and injured. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was lying on his back, breathing evenly. Tadashi put down his clothes and sat next to him. He didn't seem to notice she was there, so she laid her hand on his abdomen and slowly let it rub up onto his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She retuned her hand to the original spot, right above his navel. His body was very warm. Was he feeling okay?

He placed her other hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. She was wrong, though. Sokka's temperature was normal. That was relief. She didn't quite know why she was inspecting Sokka like this, she had checked him when she bandaged his wounds. She rubbed his abdomen a few more times. The poor thing, he had to be feeling awful.

Tadashi then smoothed her hand over the side of his face. She allowed her hand to explore around his ears and on his cheeks. She ran her fingers over the top of his head and through his ponytail, and stopped to leave him alone for a moment. He was so beautiful.

Kila opened the door at that moment.

"Tadashi, could you- WHAT THE-

"Shut up, Kila, he's sleeping!" Tadashi hissed. Sokka grunted in his sleep, alarming the two sisters, but he settled again.

"What are you doing to him, Tadashi?" Kila whispered.

"Nothing, I was just making sure he was okay."

"...YEAH RIGHT! I BET YOU WERE CHECKIN' HIM OUT!"

Tadashi blushed. "I was-not. I was just making sure he was comfortable is all."

Kila rolled her eyes. "Yep. Making him comfortable involves violently caressing his body while hyperventilating. Sure."

Tadashi stopped. She was HYPERVENATLILATING?

She blushed even harder. This was NOT cool. Kila had found out that she loved Sokka...a little more than usual.

"Kila, why don't you hit the road? You wouldn't understand!"

Kila laughed to herself and leaned on the door. "I wouldn't understand why you didn't just tell him you thought he was sexy. Ah well, he'll find out eventually."

Tadashi's eyes blazed with anger. "YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE, KILA!"

Kila left Tadashi's room snickering to herself. Tadashi would have followed but Sokka was waking up.

"Tadashi? What..." He blushed at the fact that there was a girl in the room while the only thing concealing him was a blanket.

"Uh...I had to bring your clothes. They're right here." Tadashi handed Sokka his clothes.

"Thanks." He said in reply. Tadashi nodded and left him to get dressed, still blushing furiously.

Sokka dressed himself and opened the door. He felt weak, but he was okay.

Outside, Katara and Tadashi were cooking a fish over the fire.

"Hey." He said. Katara hugged her brother gently.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked her brother.

Sokka thought about that. His burnt arm was throbbing with pain, his muscles ached from the bruises, his skin itched from the seawater, and he still felt a little queasy, but other than that, YEAH! He felt just great. Pff. Right.

"I'm alright." He said to Katara. "But what about Aang? We have to get him back!"

Tadashi didn't take her eyes off the fire. "We'll get him back, Sokka. I promise. But now, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in hours."

Sokka didn't feel hungry, but he knew that he should probably eat something, that might settle his upset stomach.

He ate the fish while everyone watched. This made him feel uncomfortable, but he ignored it.

After everyone ate, they began a plot to save Aang. Tadashi couldn't focus though. She stared at Sokka. She wanted him...really badly.

Sarah: Ah, love. And injuries. The two go together like that. (Crosses her fingers)

Sokka: Yeah, but what the heck did you do to me?

Sarah: I made Tadashi want you...badly. Plus I got all the typos out of the story. MY HANDRWITING SSSSSUUUUUUUCCKKS!

Sokka: Sarah...sometimes I don't get you.

Tweek: Neither do we, but we're Sarah's loser friends anyway.

Sarah: HEY, NO FRIENDS OF MINE ARE LOSERS!

Tweek: Yeah, you're right. YOU'RE the loser!

Sarah: I thought you liked me!

Tweek: Yeah, I did, but Dani likes ME.

Dani: I do! Hey, you guys wanna go on a double date? We could go see War of the Worlds at the dollar theater.

Sarah: I already saw it, and I LOVED IT LIKE A MONKEY!

Sokka: a monkey?

Dani: It's a long story, Sokka.


	14. Batteling

Sarah: HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! Sorry, I moved, and I had to take down my computer, and then I had to set it up, and…yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and post the rest of the story now because I don't know when I'll be able to use a computer again. (I'm using my dad's work computer)

Sokka: I threw out my back trying to take all her stuff upstairs. SARAH HAD A CRAPLOAD OF STUFF!

Sarah: Yeah…poor baby…(kisses Sokka)

Sokka: Pffeh.

Sarah: Oh, don't be that way. Anywhosit, I loved War of the Worlds like a monkey because (gasps) ONCE UPON A TIME MY FRIEND HAD THIS STUFFED MONKEY KEYCHAIN AND I STABBED IT WITH MY PENCIL AND SHE CALLED ME A MONKEYPOPPER AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE/HATE MONKEYS…AND SCI-FI. Yeah, I'm a dweeb. Get over it.

Sokka: (sarcastically clapping his hands very slowly while rolling his eyes) You're a wonderful storyteller. I'm gonna go get some aspirin.

Sarah: Okay bye-bye have fun! (watches Sokka leave) Yeah, Tweek really does like me. (blushes) …Tweek and Dani are my real friends Nathan and Danielle. AND YEAH, I'M GOTHIC. AND A HORROR PUNK. GET OVER IT.

Tweek: Sorry, she had issues about people avoiding her Goth-ness.

Dani: I don't know why she'd want to be, but whatever.

Sarah: So what? Dani's really girly.

Dani: Well, I am a girl. I think I have a right to.

Sarah: (scoffs) Tweek's a horror punk too. He loves Marilyn Manson, huh Tweek?

Tweek: well, not in a gay way, but…

Chapter 14

Aang climbed aboard Aapa's saddle while Zuko was till unconscious on the floor of the prisoner's chamber. He grabbed Sokka's hand and pulled himself up onto the saddle.

"Sokka, you look awful!" Aang exclaimed. This much was true; Sokka was pale and had matted hair and his scorched arm in a sling.

Sokka's expression was grim. "Thanks, Aang." He said sarcastically.

Aang blushed for a moment, and then turned to Katara.

"Hi." He said.

Katara looked worried and sad. "What happened, Aang? Where did you go? I was so worried about you!" She hugged Aang warmly.

Aang remembered the night Katara had muttered Zuko's name in her sleep. "Really?"

Katara let go of Aang with a smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Aang looked down in his lap. "Well…I heard you say something in your sleep."

Now Katara was blushing. "Zuko?"

"Yeah."

Katara had remembered that night that she had that dream. Zuko was sanding shirtless in front of a background of flames, his fists clenched. He charged at Katara, a menacing look in his eye. He came up at Katara, lit his hands with fire, and….

Katara winced for a moment. "Zuko…. Zuko could never give me…what you give me Aang. You give me protection."

Aang smiled. "Katara, there's something I have to tell you," he glanced at Sokka for a moment, who was looking rather disgusted. "but I'll have to tell you later, mkay?"

Katara nodded. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah: Okay, remember when Zuko said he knew something in Chapter 5? Well this is what he knew…

Zuko dusted the ash off of his armor and glared out the window. Ships were heading southward to the shores of Ba sing Sae. It would be over from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tadashi pelted arrows at the soldiers trying to take her and Kila down. There seemed to be an endless supply of them! The fire nation had hit only two hours ago, and already there were enough troops to dominate the whole city. Tadashi wasn't about to let them take her away from her home again, though. She would fight until the death.

Kila knocked down a firebender with her spear, which had caught fire in the midst of the battle.

"TADAHI THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM, WE HAVE TO RUN!" She screamed, whipping her spear through the air to put it out.

Tadashi knocked down her own enemy and glanced toward Kila. WE CAN'T! THERE'S NO WAY OUT!"

This was true, for the ground around them was blazing with yellow embers at least 20 feet tall. The two sisters backed against each other. Tadashi tried to whisk the fire away by using her own, but it was no use. It just kept growing back. As the flames grew nearer toward the two, they feared it was the end. Little did they know…

Aang parted the flames with a gust of wind. Tadashi looked up at him, stupefied, as the troops began to charge from the shores. Sokka jumped off of Aapa's back while Aang continued to fight away at the firebenders. He pulled out his boomerang and began to attack. Even though his arm throbbed with pain as he swung at a tall firebender, he has successfully knocked it back.

Meanwhile, Katara was bringing water from the shore to flood the troops approaching. She moved with grace and skill as the water flowed in and soaked them.

Everyone fought, even the residents of the far city. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation was winning. Tadashi was exhausted, burnt, and injured, but she took on another firebender, bracing herself for battle. The fire bursted into the air, and Tadashi was too tired to notice. It hit her in the arm, knocking her back, and yet the fire still continued to come. She didn't have a chance to fight, and she fell to the ground.

The firebender attacked unmercifully. He didn't care who she was, he just wanted to win. Tadashi tried to back up, but she was too slow. With the last blow of fire, Tadashi laid on the ground motionless.

Sokka himself was also exhausted. He had singed the ends of his boomerang countless times and his arm hurt so bad he was holding back tears.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something lying on the ground, perfectly exposed to the flames.

Sarah: I'm sucha cheesy writer, you know that?

Sokka: ASPRIN! I NEED ASPRIN!

Sarah: You couldn't find any?

Sokka: NO! EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE IS MESS!

Sarah: WELL I GUESS THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR BEING FORCED TO MOVE!'

Sokka: NO, I GUESS THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING TOO LAZY TO UNPACK ANYTHING!

Sarah: I'VE UNPACKED PLENTY!

Sokka: YEAH, PLENTY OF JUNK!

Sarah: …YEAH, WELL YOU'RE AN INSENTITIVE JERK AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ALL DAY! YOU DON'T GO TO SCHOOL OR ANYTHING!

Sokka: I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW WITH ALL THE COMPLAINING YOU DO!

Sarah: (turning beat red in the face) OH, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME _YOU_ DON'T COMPLAIN!

Sokka: FINE, I WON'T, BITCH!

Sarah: ………SAY YOU'RE SORRY YOU LITTLE-

Tweek: I THOUGHT YOU GUYS LOVED EACHOTHER!

Sokka: Yeah, well maybe it's time for a change! (storms off)

Sarah: …(sniff) …I never knew he felt that way….


	15. Gone

Sarah: (sniff)…Sokka doesn't love me anymore…I not even sure if he ever loved me…I HAVE TO GO SULK FOR A WHILE! DANI, YOU TYPE!

(Sarah runs to her room and turns on her Blink 182 CD to number 9, Asthenia)

Sarah: (singing along) Last night, it came as a picture, with a good reason, a warning sign, this place is void of all passion if you could imagine, it's easy if you try. Believe me I failed this effort, I wrote a reminder, this wasn't a vision. This time where are you Houston? Is somebody out there? Will somebody listen?………… SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I? I FEEL ALONE AND TIRED, SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I? I HOPE I WON'T FORGET YOU!

Sokka: (listening in the bathroom to Sarah sing along) Man, I feel awful. I should have never yelled at her like that…STUPID FRIGGIN' HEADACHE! (Puts his hands on his head)

Sarah: (still singing along) My head is made up old memories, most of them useless delusions, this room is bored of rehearsal, I'm sick of the boundaries, I miss you so much…………SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I? I FEEL ALONE AND TIRED, SHOULD I GO BACK TO SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I? THIS TIME, I DON'T WANT TO! SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I? I FEEL ALONE AND TIRED, SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I GO BACK SHOULD I, I HOPE I WON'T FORGET YOU!

Sokka: ALL RIGHT I GET IT! (Runs to Sarah's room) You're morbidly depressed without me. I'm sorry I called you a lazy bitch…I had a headache, and a backache, and I was tired. I was just fed up, was all. I guess…I guess I really do _love_ you. You're smart, and loyal, and pretty. I guess this was meant to be.

Dani: TWEEK, GET, ME A BUCKET, _AND HURRY!_ …UGH…

Sarah: Oh, shut up, Dani. (Kisses Sokka's neck right where he likes it)

Sokka: Mmmmm….

Chapter 15:

"TADASHI!" Sokka exclaimed, running over to her. He lifted Tadashi and rested her against his chest.

She didn't react.

Tadashi had saved his life, and this was the thanks she got?

"Tadashi?" he whispered. Still no reaction.

Sokka was having a de javu (I don't know how to spell that). He was holding his mother the same way, begging her to be all right. He held her dying hand, tears trickling down his face.

This all reminded him of one failure: how he had failed to protect the people he loved, no matter how hard he tried. His world always seemed to be suffocating him. It was like no matter how fast he ran, no matter how much he fought, there was always someone else ready to push him down. He felt powerless and weak, like there was nothing in the world he could do to fix this.

"Thank you, Tadashi." He said through a sob, "I would have never made it without you…."

Sarah: IT'S TIME TO PUT SOME SONG IN THIS! And because I'm such a big Blink 182 fan…I'M GONNA USE " I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU", MY FAVORITE SONG FROM THEIR SELF-TITLED ALBUM…wow, I really gotta leave the caps lock off more often…

_I swear that I can go on forever, again,_

_Please let me know, that my one bad day, will end._

_I will go down, as your lover, your friend,_

_Give me your lips, and with one kiss, we begin,_

Sokka leaned close to Tadashi's scorched face. He couldn't hear her breath. As tears continued to flow down his face, he gently pressed his lips to Tadashi's.

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you…_

He kept his lips still on Tadashi's. He just wanted to feel them close against his as they sat on the sandy beach under a pitch-black sky. Fire danced upon the treetops as the troops were fought away.

Sokka's eyes were red from crying, and yet he continued. The cold, salty tears fell on Tadashi's pale face.

_I'll keep my room, open 'till sunrise, for you._

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused, on you_

_Where are you now? I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming,_

_And if you will, keep me from walking, to believe this…_

Sokka held Tadashi's hand to his face, praying there'd be a heartbeat. He felt nothing. He was sobbing so hard now it was hard to breathe. His chest heaved as he held Tadashi in his arms, beginning another kiss.

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you,_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you………_

Sokka now realized that it was not fear and anxiety that had been keeping him down, it was loneliness. For two years he had longed for someone to love him, the way his mother and father had loved him. Katara and Aang had each other, and what did he have? His boomerang? It was the only thing he had close enough. Now, as he sat on his knees with Tadashi in his arms, he would fill this hole in his heart once and for all.

He let his hands slide down her stomach to the end where the yellow fabric was knotted around her waist. He slowly unknotted it, pulled it off, and stuffed it his shirt. Then he propped Tadashi up by holding her back up with his hand and slowly kissed her. He probed his tongue into her mouth, and let it freely explore around inside. He breathed into her, let his hands slowly slide down her body, and he fell over in the sand with Tadashi next to him.

_Are you afraid of being alone? _

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you,_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you,_

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

'_Cause I am, I am lost without you…_

_I am lost without you…_

_I am lost without you…_

Tadashi had gone.

Sarah: I LOVE BLINK 182!

Sokka: I really like you!

Sarah: Aw, shucks!

Sokka: (purrs) bbbbbbbbllllllleegggguuuuuueeeg!

Sarah: OOH, SOKKA!

Tweek: Should I get the bucket?

Dani: GET THREE BUCKETS!

Tweek: I'm on it…


	16. Aftermath

Sarah: Hey! Yeah…um…I thought I'd like to make a little aftermath-thingy to wrap it all up…so…uh…here it goes!

Aftermath…

Sokka was thoroughly disheartened to know that Tadashi was gone and he would never see her again, but he felt that he had given her what she wanted. He was sure that's what she would have wanted.

The battle was over, and Ba Sing Sae had won. The island was scorched, but everyone was still alive, and that's what mattered most to Aang. He and Katara sat on a hill overlooking the ocean sparking under the horizon.

"Katara?" Aang said to Katara. Katara turned her head and smiled.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I have to tell you something…I like you, a lot more than usual…if you wanted, maybe…maybe we could be, like…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Katara finished, grasping Aang's hand.

Aang blushed. "I would understand if you didn't want to…but…um…"

Katara leaned in and kisses Aang on the cheek. "I would love to, Aang."

Aang blushed harder.

"Aaaaawww…." He cuddled next to Katara.

Everyone met up at the edge of the beach. Kila smiled up at them. "I give you three the keepsake of our homeland," she untied the fish ornament from her spear and gave it to Sokka.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep this? You know, to remind you of your sister?" He asked.

"No, I want you to have it. It was Tadashi's spear. I'll miss you three-especially you, Katara." She whirled the spear around and whacked Katara in the forehead playfully. Katara laughed.

"Well, we better get going. Take care, Kila." Aang said.

"TAKE CARE!" Kila shouted as they took off on Aapa's saddle.

Once they were in the air, everything seemed back to normal.

Katara punched Sokka in the arm.

"OW!" He yelled.

Katara laughed. "WAY TO GO!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with Tadashi! What the heck was up with you?"

Sokka's face was instantly red. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Katara only laughed harder. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU WERE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

Sokka scowled at his sister. "Well…what else was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

"But you did!"

"I DID NOT! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Katara was laughing so hard her eyes were tearing.

"Uuuggghfffmmff!" he grumbled.

He was officially back to normal, but at least he knew he was loved…

Tadashi's spirit sat down next to him, smiling pleasantly.

"I love you Sokka." She said, though he couldn't hear. She leaned in, gave him an intangible kiss on the cheek, and disappeared into the wind.

THE END

Sarah: I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Sokka: Well, it looks like its time for me to go.

Sarah: I understand, Sokka. You have to go and help Aang save the world.

Sokka: No, actually I'm just sick of you.

Sarah:……

Sokka: I'm joking! Jeez, don't look at me like that…

Dani: Good riddance.

Tweek: SEE YA SOKKA!

(Portal appears out of nowhere)

Portal: VVVWWWWWWOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!

Sokka: BYE EVERYBODY!

Sarah: (whipping tears out of her eyes) Bye…

(Portal disappears with Sokka in it)

Sarah: Aah…that was good. I'll miss that little hottie.

Dani: Oh puh-leeese.

Sarah: Well…what now?


End file.
